legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S1 Finale/Transcript
(Rayla is seen strapped to the table as her eyes are seen red from crying. The two guards are seen chatting) Soldier #1: So, you think the lockdown's been resolved yet? Soldier #2: Doubt it. They would've alerted us by now. Soldier #1: True true. (The two look over at Rayla) Rayla:..... Soldier #1: So, should we kill it? Soldier #2: Us? Kill that? There's no chance in hell. Soldier #1: What if it tries to attack? Soldier #2: Its stuck to a table. And long as we don't look at its eyes when they glow and keep its muzzle on its fine. Rayla:..... (A knock is then heard on the door) Soldier #1: Hm? Soldier #2: Huh. Must be one of ours. (The soldier opens the door to find Blake standing on the other side) Soldier #2: What the- (Blake kicks the soldier in the face knocking him out) Soldier #1: Wha- HEY! (Alex grabs the soldier with his psychic powers and slams him into a wall. He enters the room) Alex: Rayla! Rayla: ! *Muffled* Alex??? Alex: It's okay Rayla. We're gonna get you out of here. Rayla: *Nods* Alex: Blake help me with this. (Blake nods and slices Rayla's restrains and Rayla drops to the floor. Alex helps her up then rips off the muzzle) Alex: Are you okay? Rayla: .. I will be... Soon as we get out of this place... Alex: Good. Blake: Are you hurt? Rayla: Physically, no. Emotionally....yes. Alex: Don't worry. You'll be back with X and Raynell soon. Rayla: Yes... Raynell. ???: THERE YOU ARE!! (The 3 see Echo) Echo: Get away from that! Subject R belongs to the Federation! Alex: Shit... Rayla: Her again. Echo: I said get your hands off of her! It's bad enough that Faunas is tainting the specimen, I don't need some bratty kid doing so as well! Rayla: I. Am not. A specimen! (Rayla lets out her sonic scream as Echo) Echo: *Covers her ears* GAH!! (Alex pushes Echo back into the other room) Blake: Alex, get Rayla out of here! I'll hold her off! Alex: You sure?! She doesn't seem mentally stable you know! Blake: Exactly! I can use that to my advantage! Now go! Alex: Right! *Grabs Rayla's wrist* Come on Rayla! Rayla:.... (Alex and Rayla run out as Blake steps out of the room with Echo standing back up) Echo: You bastard. Blake: Hello Miranda. Echo: You bitch! I'm gonna take your head and give it to Storm! Blake: You really think he's gonna accept that? Echo: He will! I know it! Blake: *Pulls out sword* Just try and take it. See how long you high school style crush lasts. Echo: I'LL KILL YOU!!! *Charges screaming* (Echo throws her daggers at Blake who dodges them. They then fly back into Echo's hands as she jumps into the air) Echo: DIE!! (Echo slams the ground, sending off a shockwave of energy toward Blake) Echo: Try dodging that freak! (Blake holds up her arms and tries to block as the shock waves pushes her away) Blake: Nn! She's still strong! Echo: Ha! I knew you were weak! (Echo then continues charging) Echo: Now I'll finally win the love I so rightfully deserve! Blake: You mean that psychopath Storm? Echo: DO NOT CALL HIM THAT!!! (Blake starts clashing blades again) Blake: I'll call him what he is! He wants nothing more then to kill innocent people! All cause they are different from this organizations sick and twisted views! (Echo headbutts Blake) Echo: Don't act like you know what we are trying to do! (Blake kicks Echo in the gut) Blake: Then stop acting you know about me or my people! Echo: Ha! Then how about I make it harder for you!? (Echo pulls out a pistol and shoots a nearby panel, disabling the lights in the room as she cloaks herself) Echo: *Voice* Try to fight now when all you've got is the echo of my voice! Blake: *Voice* You think fighting in the dark will give you an edge? You forget you're fighting a Faunas. Echo: *Voice* So what? Blake: *Voice* We can see in the dark. Echo: *Voice* What?? (Blake then turns and shoots Echo who is seen behind her, knocking her onto the floor) Echo: AH!! (Echo stands back up) Echo: Fine then, let's try this! (Echo pushes a button on her armor) Echo: Enjoy the flashbang freak! (Suddenly there is a bright flash of light) Blake: AHH!! *Covers her eyes* Damn it! Echo: There! How's that for a trick!? (Echo readies her daggers) Echo: I've won! NOW DIE!! (Echo charges toward Blake) Blake:..... (Blake then takes her sword and slashes toward where Echo is charging, knocking her off balance) Echo: Wha- (Blake then slices down, cutting a gash onto Echo's right eye and across her nose) Echo: GAAAAH!!! (Echo falls to the ground holding her face) Echo: Y-You wretch!! How could you?! Blake: Sorry. But I don't have any more time to deal with you. *Leaving* Echo: HEY!! YOU GET BACK HERE!! COME BAAAAACK!!!! (Blake leaves the room, leaving Echo behind wounded and in the dark. It then cuts to Alex as he's seen leading Rayla through the facility) Alex: Come on Rayla, it's close! I know it! Rayla: R-Right! (After a few moments of running, Alex and Rayla reach outside) Alex: We made it! Mina: ALEX! RAYLA! (The two see Mina waving while she's standing next to two trucks) Mina: The infants are all safely inside the trucks! Alex: I take it these are stolen from the Feds? Mina: Yep! Alex: Nice! Ian: Where's Blake?! Alex: She's not here!? Ian: No! Alex: Damn it! I'm going back! Mina: But Alex! More Federation troops will be coming! Alex: Then just go! Take everyone and get to safety! I'll catch up! Ian:....Alright. (Alex goes back into the facility as he looks around for Blake) Alex: Blake! Blake where are you?! (Alex looks around a bit more before he finds Blake approaching) Alex: There you are! Blake: Alex? I thought I told you- Alex: The others are already getting to safety! No way in hell am I leaving you behind! Now come on! We gotta get outta here! Blake: Don't have to tell me twice! Alex: Then let's- (Alex turns before he's shot in the abdomen) Alex: GNN!! Blake: ALEX!! (Alex falls to the ground wounded before Blake looks to find Storm holstering his pistol) Storm: Well what do you know. You stuck around. Blake: Storm! Storm: Glad you stuck around "Samantha". Or Blake Belladonna. Alex: B-Blake! Run! Blake: I'm not leaving you! Storm: Better listen to your friend kitty cat. (Storm's gauntlets spark with electricity) Storm: I have no qualms about ending you too Blake. Blake: *Growls* Storm: Alright then. (Storm pulls out his gun again and shoots Alex twice more. Once in the shoulder and once in the leg) Alex: GAAH!! Storm: The next shot goes into his skull. Blake: ALEX!! Alex:! BLAKE!! I SAID!! GOOOO!!! (Alex uses his psychic powers to force Blake away) Blake: ALEX!!! Storm: Hmph. His choice. (Storm aims for Alex before Richie is seen charging toward him from behind) Richie: NOT SO FAST!! (Storm looks back before he uses his reflexes and turns toward Richie) Richie; !! Storm: Surprise. (Storm shoots Richie, landing a fatal blow into his chest) Richie: GAH!!! Alex: RICHIE!! (Richie falls to the ground and loses the air in his lungs) Storm: You made a foolish choice kid. That looks pretty bad if you ask me. Alex: *Stands up destpie the pain* BASTAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!!!!!!! (Alex releases a powerful blast and knocks Storm FAR away) Alex: *Goes over* Richie! Richie! Hang on man! You're gonna be okay! Richie: A....Alex...? Alex: Yeah man it's me! It's me buddy! (Blake runs over to Richie's side) Richie: I....I can't...I can't see.... Alex: No no no don't say! Blake: Richie stay with us! Alex: Yeah come on! You gotta think about your sister remember!? You're gonna be fine! Blake: Come on let's get him out of here! (Alex nods as he and Blake both take Richie's arms and start dragging him out) Richie: You....You think Christine's gonna be upset man...? Alex: N-No! Not at all! She's gonna see you again and be proud of the things you did! Richie: I'm... I'm at least glad I saw her again before.. Before all this... (The two get Richie out of the building) Richie: Still... I hope mom is alright.... Alex: She's fine Richie! Blake: You're gonna see both of them real soon Richie! Richie: *Smiles* Heh....G-Good... (Alex and Blake set Richie out on the ground) Alex: Damn, I wouldn't have told the others to leave if I knew this would happen! Blake: Hang on! I think I got some first aid! Maybe I can- Richie: Alex.... Blake.... Alex: Richie don't talk you- Richie: I.....I'm not gonna.... Alex: Don't say that! Richie: I.... (Richie takes Alex's hand and puts something in it) Alex: Huh?? Richie: Found that....in the terminal room....It's....important to them....Very important.... Alex;...... Richie: *Looks at Blake* Blake? Blake: Yeah? Richie:....Tell Yang....She's better at that fighting game.....than me.... Blake: H-Huh? Richie: She'll know... What it means.... Blake: I'll tell her.. Richie: Thanks... Alex.. Alex: Richie... Richie: I... I wanna... Thank you... Being friends with you... And the rest of the Defenders.... *Smiles brightly* Was the best... Years of my life... I don't regret anything... Alex: *Tears up*.....Richie..... (Richie smiles before he closes his eyes and goes limp. His hand then falls from Alex's grasp as he dies) Alex: R-Richie...? Richie! Richie no! Richie!! Blake:... *Tear drop* Alex.... Alex:.... No.... (Alex lets more tears out. He slams the ground a couple of times) Alex: *Lifts his head up to the sky* RICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! (The scene then fades to the other heroes back at home as Erin is seen looking out the window) Erin: *Sigh* Jack: *Comes up* They home yet? Erin: No. I'm really starting to get worried too. Jack; Well, we got the infants back into the nest, and the adults are making room for the extra infants too. Erin: Yeah. I tell ya Raynell and X were so happy to see Rayla. Jack: Yeah. It was a nice sight to see. Erin: Yeah it- … W-Wait. Wait hold up I think I see something. Jack: Huh? (Jack looks out the window and finds Alex and Blake approaching as Alex is seen carrying Richie's corpse in his arms) Erin: Wait, what...? (Erin and Jack both step outside and go over to them) Erin: Alex! Alex what- …… R-Richie? Alex:...... Jack: No... Is... Is he...? Blake:....He is. Alex: *Sniffs* He took a bullet for me.... Jack:...... Erin: Alex..... Alex: One of you... Call his sister... She needs to know... Erin:... I'll do it... *Slowly walks away* Jack: Should I call someone about arrangements for a funeral? Alex: Depends on whether or not his sister wants to take him to his family. Jack: I see.... (The other heroes then step out) Kyle: Guys? Yang: What's going on? Ian: Is something- .....Oh my god. Miles: No.... (The other heroes run over to the group as they look at Richie's body) Jessica: *Gasp*! Shade: Is....Is he...? Alex:... *Tearfully* .... Yes... Ian: Damn it!! I shouldn't have left!! I could have.... DAMN IT!! Jessica: But....But how...? Tom: I mean Richie...? Seriously...? Blake: It was Storm....He....He shot him... Alex: And he will pay for this... The Federation crossed the line... And we will stop them. *Looks up determine* For Richie and for EVERYONE they've hurt! (The Defenders all nod in agreement. Meanwhile... Storm is seen going into some medical room) Storm:.....Miranda. (Miranda is seen as a machine heals her face from Blake's attack. It finishes up before she opens her eyes, with the right one appearing milky due to blindness) Echo:....Oliver. Storm: How you feeling? Echo: I'm fit and ready to kill those Defenders. Storm: Good. Cause I have an important job. One only you can complete. Echo: Anything. Storm: I want you to track down, and capture Blake Belladonna. Echo: The parasite? Storm: Correct. Echo: Gladly sir. She still has a lot to answer for. Storm: Precisely my point Miranda. (Storm smirks) Storm: Precisely my point.... TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales